


Type: Null

by dividedAnimus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aether Foundation being more explicitly shady, Experimentation, Gen, headcanon stuff, this one's pretty tame but maybe I'll do more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dividedAnimus/pseuds/dividedAnimus
Summary: A look at life through an experiment's eyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Type: Null

_BKP Development Record #2: Anti-UB Fighting life-form, B (Beast) K (Killer)_   
_The president has approved the proposed budget for this development project, so it will be implemented._   
_Research obtained from the Unova region proves that the fusion of Pokémon is possible. We must unlock this secret, one way or another._

It could see and hear nothing. The creature hung, suspended, in a tank of sickly orange fluid that helped to both preserve and nurture its developing body. It could hardly feel. It wasn’t even really aware of itself. The creature could only be loosely described as a Pokémon, as it didn’t look like any known species in Alola or even the rest of the world. Its dark body seemed to be a haphazard union of parts; some avian, some mammalian, and perhaps even some reptilian features. At first glance the creature did not look like all its parts should function together as a whole. But it was growing, living, and it showed no signs of unraveling. In the environment outside its tank that it could not see or hear there were many humans carefully monitoring everything about it. Its vital readings were strong and its development was continuing steadily. They would not have to wait long.

_Entry #5: Materials for development have been collected from the Canalave Library in the Sinnoh region. Plans are being drawn for the specifications of the Type change program, known as the RKS System. Work is underway on designing the specifications of special memories for said system._   
_The designs of the cloning technology from Kanto have been improved and modified to fit our purposes. It should be sufficient for the initial production and development of the BK._

It wasn’t sure when it first became aware of itself. It happened slowly, beginning with the sensation of something surrounding it. It felt touched on all sides by something that held close to its body. If it had known what “safe” meant, then that would have been the first and last time it felt so “safe”. It could feel something heavy, but warm, fill and exit its lungs with every slow breath. It could hear something swish past its ears as well as the occasional bubbling. Then there was something else, a muffled and irregular sound. It became aware that something was closed and focused on feeling and moving that part of its body. It managed to pull its eyes open a slit and catch only a glimpse of its murky surroundings before deciding that was too much. It let its eyes close again and settled back to its original relaxed state with a twitch.

Suddenly the strange muffled sounds became louder. The creature shifted uncomfortably. Now that it knew noise it wished it could go back to not hearing anything at all. The muffled sounds kept moving and growing louder. Then there was a new change in its immediate environment. The bubbling sounds became more frequent as the fluid it was suspended in was drained from the tank. Empty air hit the plume of feathers on top of its head first, and it flinched at the unwelcome sensation. It was cold, or at least colder than the liquid had been. The creature still refused to open its eyes again, maybe in the hopes that if it kept its eyes closed all the awful sensations would go away and it could return to peaceful, dark, quiet.

Then its whole face became exposed and it breathed in its first lungful of air. The creature’s reaction was immediate. Suddenly the fluid in its lungs didn’t feel right. Its eyes snapped open as it coughed violently, thrashing in what liquid was left in the tank, heaving painfully as it tried to rid its lungs of the suddenly foreign substance. As it spat up mouthfuls of the orange fluid the tank drained its last.

Its legs, unused to the pull of gravity and too shaky to stand, collapsed beneath it. The creature fell to its side, still coughing up what little it could. Cool air bathed its body and its wet fur pulled down on it in a way that was new and uncomfortable. Something was also tugging up on its body in several places. If it had looked it would have seen various tubes and wires running from its body, feeding information to the equipment outside its tank. Everything was suddenly so bright. The creature squinted as it tried to make sense of its surroundings, but between the burning pain in its chest and the needles of light it was hard to focus on anything. This new state of existence was awful, and the creature didn’t understand why this had happened to it. It lay there pathetically, breathing heavy, wishing for the darkness and quiet to come again and end all the _feeling._

The creature saw figures moving around outside its tank. The muffled noise was no longer so muffled and it seemed to be coming from them. They made excited noises and gestured in its direction. The wires were retracted from its body and the glass walls of its tank were drawn down. The air outside the tank was even colder, which it didn’t even think was possible. It hit the creature’s wet body, causing it to shiver. It curled in on itself and let out a strained whimper.

The figures kept making noise; it was so loud now. Then suddenly they were touching the creature, trying to coax it into a standing position. It did not like being touched. It tried to shrink away from all the hands. Something was slipped onto its neck and in its attempts to escape the assault its body awkwardly spilled onto the floor. The creature scrabbled desperately at the slick floor with its talons and paws. They were pulling at the thing on its neck now, drawing it forward and forcing it to stand. They slowly lead it to a small room. As the creature stumbled in the object around its neck was removed and a barrier came down behind it. The strange figures all retreated and it was left alone.

The creature paced the short length from one wall to the other once, then let its body slump against a wall. The room was darker than outside had been but every surface was still smooth and cold. It was too tired to care much. It sighed, ready to go back to the wonderful darkness it had known, when it heard something scraping through the wall. It sat back from the wall in surprise. Curious, it scratched at the wall with a talon. The scraping noise came again. Something was on the other side. It was not alone.

_Entry #7: Collection of cells of all Types for genetic modeling has been completed. Blueprints for the skeletal structure have been approved, and incubation of the bio-frame is underway._

The creature came to learn that its name was “03”, the figures who it had first seen when it awoke were “humans”, and there were others like it. There were lots of other creatures in the lab, they and 03 were all called “Pokémon”, but there were two others who were made to be like 03. They looked very similar to each other and they were all made for the same purpose. The three of them did many things together with the humans and the rooms they were kept in were all right next to each other.

They were sometimes allowed to spend time together, just the three of them. 03 looked forward to those moments greatly and it could feel that the others felt the same. One of the humans led 03 to the closed-off area where they were allowed to spend time and it chirped happily at 01 and 02. 02 craned its long neck to look at 03 and made a small noise back in reply. Its slender limbs and fish-like tail were tucked neatly under it. 03 walked over behind it and rested its head on 02’s smooth back. 01 was curled up at 02’s chest, careful to keep its more dangerous parts tucked away from the others. The three of them rested there, occasionally making soft noises back and forth. 03 thought about trying to coax the other two into play but didn’t really have the energy for the activity itself. Lying pressed up against 02’s big body like it was always made it feel sleepy. 02 made the others feel safe.

As quickly as it had been led there another human was back to call 03, probably to participate in another test. 03 had learned that there were many different kinds of humans. This one had a very detailed face that allowed 03 to read some of their emotions and their body was not entirely covered in white. Some humans had completely featureless faces that were reflective, and some were covered head to toe in a white skin. Humans like the one that had come for 03 usually didn’t perform tests that involved physical contact with the three. 03 expected they would have it race against another Pokémon again or something like that.

03 was lead to an expansive room it had never seen before. The walls were high with a walkway running all round the sides. There were other humans looking down on them from behind the railing. The lights were bright, but not harsh, and focused on the floor. The floor itself had a strange pattern painted on it. It was made from a new material that allowed 03 a better grip with its claws. Across from them was another human with a Pokémon beside them. _Popplio._ The name suddenly stuck out in 03’s mind. It wasn’t sure how it knew that. The little blue thing hopped out in front of its human, taking a stance that indicated aggression. 

03 immediately adjusted its stance in response, taking a defensive posture and getting ready to pounce if the opposing Pokémon did anything. Sound blared from somewhere above; “Type: Full model 03, battle test one. Test for multitype.” 

“03!” It heard the human next it call its name and its attention snapped to them. “Use Leafage!” The words meant nothing to 03. It kept staring attentively at the human, waiting for something meaningful to happen. “Use Leafage!” they called again. 03 still didn’t understand what that was supposed to mean.

“Hey!” This time the voice came from across the room. 03 turned to see the Popplio looking at it with a confused expression. “Aren’t you gonna do something?”

03 looked back to the human next to it. They were looking up at the others with a question on their face. Were they just as confused as 03 was? The human shook their head and looked back down at 03. “Use Ember!” Still their words meant nothing to it. “Bubble?” They sounded desperate now. 03 wished it could help them. When it did what the humans wanted they were happy, and that made it happy. The human suddenly put a hand to their ear then nodded and looked to the pair across the room.

The other human said something and then suddenly 03 was pelted with water. The water hurt in a way that it had never felt before. It could feel its energy being sapped away as the water soaked into its fur. Before it could recover from the surprise the Popplio slammed into it with a shocking amount of force. “Use Tackle!” the human with 03 called. Those words clicked with 03. Without quite knowing how, it knew what the human wanted. It ran towards the Popplio and crashed into the little Pokémon with all its strength. Popplio was launched across the floor. 03 ran after it ready to keep going, when it heard the human cry, “Stop!” It skidded to a halt looking back at them obediently. “That’s enough. Come back!” 03 followed the human out of the room, the test apparently over. The human kept talking as they walked, still more words 03 didn’t understand;

“Type: Full model 03, battle test one. Tested negative for multitype. Confirm Type Normal. Positive for obedience. Prepare RKS System.”

_Entry #11: Dummy test of the RKS System program has been completed. Type has been successfully altered with all 18 special memories. The transplantation of the RKS System program to the models is underway. The BK’s official name has been set as Type: Full._

03 was shocked when the humans showed up at its chamber one day with other Pokémon. A Raichu hovered in ahead of the rest of them and the green human had brought his Hypno. 03 stood, ready to go with the humans wherever they wanted to take it.

“Thunder Wave,” one of them said. The Raichu obeyed, quickly directing the electricity at 03 without giving it time to react. 03 tensed then collapsed as its muscles froze and it lost control of its body. The Raichu then used Psychic to lift 03 and carry it after the group of humans. 03 was very confused. It tried to make any sense of the situation. They had never done anything like this to it before when they were testing. Where were they going? 03 had no control over itself, it could not look around to determine its location. Not that it mattered. The hallways all looked very similar. It had never tried to actively memorize the layout of the place.

The group came to a door and halted. One of the humans opened the door and they entered, Raichu and 03 along with them. Raichu eventually laid 03 down on a raised platform in the middle of the room. A few of the humans did something out of 03’s field of vision. It felt something tighten around its legs and neck. It had a feeling that if it could move it would not be able to get up from the table anymore. 03 was very nervous by this point. What were they doing to it? Why did they need to make sure it was unable to move? Had it done something to upset them?

The green human, _Faba_ it heard the others say around him, stepped into its line of sight. “Hypno, use Hypnosis. We don’t want it waking up during the procedure.”

***

03 was awoken by a sharp pain unlike anything it had ever experienced. It felt like a bolt of electricity running through its head, a white-hot burning in its brain that radiated to the rest of its body. Something was wrong, _wrong_ , **_wrong!_**

It screamed and sprang up, struggling to get away from whatever could possibly be causing it so much pain. It couldn’t see what was happening around it, everything was too bright and loud and moving too fast. 03 sensed something approaching and lashed out. Whatever it was would only hurt 03 more, it was sure. It felt its talons connect with something and tear through whatever the soft surface was. It felt good. 03 needed to express its pain and terror. Whatever was in this room needed to feel the same thing to understand. Still screaming in fear and pain, its whole body on fire, 03 lashed furiously at the space surrounding it, not caring what it hit or didn’t hit but just hoping for it all to **_stop._** It was aware of a sudden release of energy from its body. It could feel things in the room being blown back by whatever it just did. Then there were figures closing in on it fast. 03 was lifted into the air. It felt a huge pressure on its head as the Psychic attack short-circuited everything its brain had just been telling it to do. The pain mercifully faded away as 03 was plunged into darkness.

_Entry #18: Production of three models has been completed. They are identified as serial number 01, serial number 02, and serial number 03. All three models rejected the RKS System upon initialization during testing. Shortly after these initialization errors, all three models of Type: Full went berserk._

When 03 became aware of itself again the first thing it noticed was the dark. The dark was cold this time, not warm and inviting like it had been in the beginning. It tried to move but found that it could not. It didn’t like being cold like this. Maybe if it kept moving it could escape the dark again. It tried to move its paws, flex its talons, twitch its ears, anything. All at once its efforts were rewarded as its environment grew suddenly warmer and it fell forward onto hard floor. Something hard banged against its jaw and it winced. 03 blinked rapidly to try clearing its eyes.

“Null!” it heard a voice say. A young face appeared in front of it, a human with an anxious expression. “I’m sorry Null, but I had to get you out fast. If we don’t hurry they’ll catch us.” 03 shivered, still very cold. It didn’t want to move but the human went to its side and grabbed it around the chest, gently trying to get it to stand. The act was difficult for 03. Its head felt way too heavy for some reason and something was seriously limiting its field of view.

It eventually got on shaky legs with the human’s help. The human moved back in front of 03’s face. They placed their hands on either side of 03’s head, but it could not feel them. “We need to go. I’m going to need you to try to run, okay?” They pulled gently at 03 and it stumbled a few steps forward. The human then took off at a light run, looking back at 03 and beckoning it. “Come on Null!” 03, now Null it supposed, felt that it would be in its best interests to follow this human. It had never met one with such kind hands before. It wanted to know that kind of concern more. Null took off after the human running as best it could.

_Entry #44: Models have been fitted with control masks to mitigate the effects of their rejection of the RKS System. Due to the implementation of these control masks, our RKS System initialization tests have failed. All three models of Type: Full are to be cryogenically frozen for the rest of eternity. The name of these models has been changed from Type: Full to Type: Null._


End file.
